Dog Days of Summer
by VampireDA3
Summary: Integra works at the local police department. During the hottest days of summer on her way home from work one night she hits something in the road. Never would she have thought hitting one mutt would turn her life upside down. (AU)


It was the hottest summer in fifty years according to the news report and any who were forced to step outside away from their air conditioning would believe it. It was like the country was under siege by some volcanic monster that was taking a sick pleasure in trying to melt the citizens. The constant heat was also apparently driving people insane. Over the past three days the crime rate had sky rocketed! It was mostly petty stuff. Stolen lawn furniture, vandalized buildings, gas station robberies.

Which is where Integra and her partner could be found this muggy night, another small gas station had been robbed.

Integra looks at Seras from the corner of her eye as the younger woman shifts uncomfortably. Their jackets had long since been discarded in the backseat, their shirts were soaked in sweat, and Seras was a button away from being indecent.

"What?! Do you have any idea how hot these things are?" Seras says as she pushes her breasts up with both hands, "My bra is chaffing even!"

Integra reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose as the gas station clerk's jaw drops. She'd never get another coherent word out of him now! Her partner and best friend always did have that effect on men and never even realized it. Seras paid no more attention to her appearance than one would a paper wad. Long as she was clean along with her clothes that's all that matter. Hell, that was one of the things that Integra had liked about her from the start!

"I'd have the dern things taken off if I got paid more!"

Integra chuckles and shakes her head slightly, "That's enough." She shifts her attention to the clerk, "We need the surveillance footage. So if you could go fetch that..."

"Huh? Oh...right!"

Integra rolls her eye as the man hurries to the back then looks over at Seras, "You are a danger to men with that body of yours."

Seras grins as she smacks her fist into the palm of her hand, "In more ways than one!"

Integra smirks slightly, that was true enough. The nineteen year old had more combat training than most men twice her age on the force. All she had talked about during her freshman year of college was becoming a policeman. There was a few years difference between the women, but that didn't matter. The two had become friends from the moment they met and after Integra had moved on to Special Ops after school she had kept in contact with Seras. After taking a bullet to her eye it was Seras who fussed over her and gave her a place to stay while she healed. She had decided to not return to her previous job and instead applied to the local PD after a little urging from her friend.

The clerk finally returns and holds out the cd to Integra, "The quality isn't good. The manager is a cheapskate and won't update the security cameras."

Integra nods slightly as she takes the cd, "We'll do what we can with it. Got a pretty good team of video specialists at the station."

Integra raises an eyebrow as she watches Seras while they walk into the police station. There was a bit of a bounce to the girl's step that wasn't there a minute ago.

Seras reaches out and plucks the cd from Integra's hand, "I'll deal with this!"

Integra smirks a bit as Seras continues down the hall to the computer lab. Oh there was definitely something going on. Her steps are silent as she heads for the door Seras just ducked inside, then eases the door open just a bit to look inside.

Seras is leaned over watching the monitor, her shirt still unbuttoned down to her cleavage. To the untrained eye it would have appeared the man was looking at the screen, but Integra can tell he's admiring the offering. Integra's smirk grows a little at the sight. Apparently the sneak did know how to use her assets to attract attention. Not that she could blame her. Integra had no interest in men, they were just annoying sods to her, but even she would have to admit this one was easy on the eyes.

He had the tall dark and handsome thing going for him with thick black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck and a facial structure that would make a Greek god jealous. Those silver eyes unnerved her, though. Despite the perfectly pressed clothes and easy going manner there was something savage in those eyes. Integra had stared down monsters before and what lies in their eyes is always the same. It's not the empty cold you see in those who have been trained to kill. No, this is hot and almost intimate...if not for the promise of death. She'd not say anything, but she was going to keep a close eye on this one. Part of the PD or not, if he tried to hurt Seras she'd kill him.

She frowns slightly at the surge of rage then takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. This was the real reason she didn't go back to Special Ops. She had that same look in her eyes whenever she looked in a mirror and it scared her.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding. This looks like crap!" says Seras.

The man hums slightly, "Indeed. It'll take me a little while to clear this up so you can see anything useful. I'll try to have it finished by tomorrow."

"No, you need sleep!"

"Bah, no sense going back to an empty apartment. This at least gives me something to do."

Integra rolls her eye at the subtle offer and the faint quirk of Seras' lips says she didn't miss it either.

"Well, you'll just have to do something about that!" Seras chirps.

Before the man can reply Integra thumps the door with her knuckles. Yeah, she was stooping to that level. But damn it, she wanted a little more time to learn about the man before she let Seras walk into a possible trap! "It's already well after dark. Lets get home."

Silver eyes looks into her own icy blue. There was a flash of anger in those eyes before it's replaced by amusement. He knew exactly why she did what she did. Instead of saying anything about it he merely nods his head slightly without his eyes leaving hers.

"You ladies be careful going home. As crazy as things have been lately I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Bigfoot jumps out in the middle of the road."

Seras giggles a bit. It wasn't funny Integra thought, but knowing Seras she was having Harry and the Hendersons flashbacks. She always did watch some strange movies. Seras ducks around her and heads down the hall, leaving Integra to her stare down.

A smirk curls the man's lips. She knew then he saw the same thing in her eye that she saw in his. He finally drops his gaze, conceding this battle of wills, and turns his attention back to the screen.

"I should have this finished by the time your morning shift starts." He says.

"Good."

Without another word she heads out of the station.

Seras grins at Integra when she walks out of the building, "Gorgeous isn't he?"

Integra shrugs a shoulder, "I suppose. Well, so much for me thinking you're gay."

Seras' grin grows a little wider and she reaches out to grab Integra's butt as they walk toward the patrol car, "Only for you!"

Integra jumps with a yelp and swats the cackling woman, "Hands off you fiendish creature!"

"You like it, don't lie!"

Integra rolls her eye, "Oh yes, getting groped by my partner is just the highlight of my night."

"I knew it!"

Integra growls, "Get in the car before I shove you in the trunk!"

Seras sticks her tongue out at her before ducking into the car.

Living way outside city limits was nice, until you're bone tired and just want to get home. The narrow highway seemed to go on forever and a couple times Integra nearly fell asleep at the wheel. Asking Seras to drive was pointless. She had passed out slumped against the window nearly twenty minutes ago.

Her eye lid begins to droop again as a large black shape darts into the road. Integra stomps the breaks with a curse, but it's too late. The car hits the animal with enough force to jar the car and spring the air bags.

"What the hell happened?!" Seras almost yells as she tries to shove the air bag out of the way.

"Something ran out in the road and I hit it!"

And for a moment she wonders if perhaps it was the man Seras was trying to get hooked up with after his comment about bigfoot, but that was just silly. It was just a strange coincidence is all.

Integra eases out of the car, flashlight in one hand and gun in the other. She had no idea what she had hit, but a wounded animal was dangerous and she wasn't taking any chances. She cringes as she sweeps the flashlight beam over the crumpled front of the car. She was never going to hear the end of this.

Turning the flashlight to the road she spots the massive lump of black fur.

"What the hell...is that a bear?" She mutters.

"Don't go near it!" Seras whispers harshly.

Integra levels her gun at the animal as she walks closer. No, not big enough to be a bear. She groans when she's finally standing over the creature.

"A dog...why did it have to be a dog? I would have felt worse hitting a person!"

She said dog, but the thing looked more wolf like except for the oddly pointed ears. Sighing she kneels down as she holsters her gun and reaches out to run a hand through the thick fur, then nearly falls back on her butt when the dog whines.

"Holy shit it's still alive!"

The dog's head shifts slightly to turn glowing red eyes toward her. She blinks and reaches up to rub her eye but when she looks back down at the dog the glow is gone. Maybe just the glare from the flashlight? Hell, or her imagination after pulling double shifts for the past few days.

At the sound of Seras approaching footsteps the dog whines again and tries to raise up.

Integra reaches out to gently press her hand against the dog's shoulder, "Shh, it's alright." When the dog stops trying to move she lets her fingertips brush through the soft fur along the animal's jaw, then looks up at Seras, "We have to get it to a vet. Help me get it up."

It took them nearly fifteen minutes to get the dog lifted up and into the car. Every movement they made was accompanied by a whine or yelp, but the beast never offered to bite them.

Seras slumps back against the seat as she tries to catch her breath, "That bugger is heavy!"

"At least Henry's clinic is on the way."

Seras looks over at Integra after they continue down the road, a sly grin curling her lips, "So, I take it evasive driving wasn't part of your Special Ops training?"

She yelps when Integra punches her arm none too gently, but still can't help laughing, "Legit question!"

The dog stretched across the backseat shifts slightly to keep the one with the long pale blonde hair in sight. He had been ready to rip the throat out of whoever approached him, but she had smelled so nice and her touch was pure heaven. He heaves a sigh and lets his eyes close. Why was he even there in the road to begin with? He couldn't remember anything more than the urgent need to run. Maybe once the pain stopped he could focus better.

x*x

"He's a lucky pooch. There was only some bruising."

Integra frowns at the vet, "Only bruising? I hit that dog hard enough to crunch the front end of my patrol car!"

Henry shrugs helplessly, "I've done every test I can. The dog is fine. No collar and no chip so either his owner doesn't care or he's a stray. I can keep him here for a couple days till animal control can come pick him up."

The dog's ear pricks up. They were going to leave him? SHE was going to leave him?! He raises to his feet and with a howl and he slams his body against the door of the kennel. Before the rapid footsteps reach him he tears a hole through the wire mesh of the door and stands ready to attack. Until the slender pale blonde fills his vision. He whines happily and leans against he when she kneels in front of him and barely brushes her fingertips over the cuts along his muzzle from the mesh.

"Now that's some dedication..." Henry mummers as he looks at the remains of the kennel door.

"I don't have time for a dog. I never did." Integra replies.

Seras scoffs, "He's a big boy, just get him registered with the PD and we can train him."

Integra starts to argue but snaps her mouth close. It was a pretty good idea and she had always wanted a dog. Likely the only creature in the world she had a soft spot for...besides the terror that is her best friend.

"Fine, fine. But why the mutt likes me when I ran over him is beyond me..."


End file.
